Mourning Rory Gilmore
by LiteratiLady
Summary: Rory Gilmore has died and Lorelai is there to pick up the pieces. Logan recommends the Fisher and Sons Funeral Home before leaving their daughter Lily in Lorelai's care while he runs off. Full Summary inside. T for language.
1. Death Takes a Gilmore

**Mourning Rory Gilmore by LiteratiLady**

**Premise: Rory Gilmore has died, (yes, sad, I know) and Logan asks the Fisher and Sons Funeral Home to organise Rory's funeral in Stars Hollow. Lorelai is there to pick up the pieces when Logan leaves their daughter, Lily, in Lorelai's care and he runs away to Vegas to blow off steam. AU and Future fic. JavaJunkie. **

**For the record, I've only recently started watching Six Feet Under and am only about halfway through Season 2 so this has canon pairings for SFU. David/Keith, Claire/Gabe (I don't like him though), Nate/Brenda etc. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Six Feet Under.**

It was a cloudless sunny day and perfect for a road trip. Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger was driving a beat up rental car to Stars Hollow, her childhood home, to visit her mother. In the passenger seat sat her husband, Logan Huntzberger. In the back seat was their five-year-old daughter, Lorelai Honor Gilmore-Huntzberger, who they called Lily for short. Lorelai, her mother, and Honor, Logan's sister, were a great help to Rory during her pregnancy. Rory was always excited to return to Stars Hollow, especially when there was a festival happening. There was so much to look forward to. Seeing Luke and Lorelai, visiting the town sights, seeing everyone who had watched her grow up, eating at Luke's diner. The list went on and on. Logan was also excited, as he had always found Stars Hollow particularly fascinating. However, their daughter, Lily was feeling particularly bored in the car trip. It wasn't a very long trip from Hartford to Stars Hollow but when you were a small child, half an hour was a long time. They all lived in San Francisco where Logan had his own Internet business and Rory worked at the San Francisco Chronicle. It wasn't her dream of working at the New York Times but it was nice all the same. They had taken a plane from San Francisco to Hartford and now had to drive to Stars Hollow.

Rory had accepted Logan's offer of marriage at her Yale graduation, without a doubt. They were married within six months and moved to San Francisco when the honeymoon was over. Rory rarely got to see her mother, her best friend, ever since she moved away and so was always excited to see her in person. These trips across the country were always special to her although Lily wouldn't understand for a long time.

"Mommy! I'm hungry!" Lily whined and Rory could feel herself losing concentration.

"We'll be in Stars Hollow soon." Rory assured her daughter.

"Just wait for a little while and you'll be able to have all the food you want." Logan assured his daughter and reminded Rory to focus on the road. Sometimes Logan couldn't always believe that his life was really happening. He was married to Rory, lived in a beautiful house, had a _daughter _and was a successful businessman.

"I'm too hungry to wait! Can we please eat now?" Lily complained.

"Lily, please be patient and don't distract your mother." Logan insisted and Rory was starting to feel impatient and irritated. She was almost there. They were almost home and why couldn't Lily just hold on for another ten minutes or so? Rory felt like crying but this wasn't the time and so she tried to focus on driving. She tried not to let her mind wander too much and remember everything that she was looking forward to. The pizza, the books, Luke, Mom…

"Mommy!" Lily cried and Rory finally snapped. She turned back to look at her daughter to yell at her and inadvertently turned the wheel at the same time. Lily suddenly became terrified as Logan yelled at Rory to look back at the road. When Rory did look back in front of her, it was all too late. Everything happened so fast. She drove straight into another car and they skidded off the road and into a ditch. The screech of metal on metal was deafening and Lily screamed at the noise. Rory's head hit the ground as the car landed with glass shattered everywhere. The blood poured out of Rory's head and pooled around her and the car. Logan was thrown around in his seat but protected with the airbag. Lily was still conscious and alive, somehow.

"I'm so sorry Mommy." Lily whimpered as she cried in the back of the car. Rory had unfortunately been knocked unconscious and Logan climbed in the back of the car to help his daughter out of the car. An ambulance and a police car arrived after a while and tried to wake Rory Gilmore up on the side of the road. Logan did his best to comfort Lily in the only way he knew how. Lily merely sobbed and blamed herself for her mother's injuries. Logan had started to cry at Lily's self pity. He did his best to convince her that it wasn't her fault and he truly believed it. Fate had played a cruel trick on the Gilmore family and perhaps it was her time. Logan refused to believe this as he comforted his daughter. One of the paramedics turned and glanced at Logan and Lily before turning back to trying to wake Rory. Logan caught the look and briefly left Lily to go interrogate the paramedic.

"What's going on?" Logan demanded and the paramedics ignored him. "Excuse me! You're trying to revive my _wife _and you won't tell me what's going on. Why isn't she waking up?" Logan shouted and finally the paramedic turned to him.

"We need to take her to the hospital." He said and the other paramedic said that it might take too long. Rory Gilmore had lost too much blood already and Logan started to break down. He knew that he couldn't appear weak to his daughter and did his best to keep his composure. He felt his daughter tugging at his leg and Logan looked down at that beautiful face. Her sparkling blue eyes looked back up at him and Logan stroked her blonde hair. He picked her up and never felt so sad as he did at that moment.

The paramedics decided to airlift everyone to the hospital, especially for Logan's and Lily's injuries. Unfortunately it was Rory's side of the car that had received the most amount of damage. Apart from concussions and bruises, they were for the most part fine. It was only waiting to hear about Rory that was killing Logan. Eventually a man in a white coat and a medical degree came out to talk to her family. The man looked so serious and sad at the same time. Logan looked up at him expectantly and the man shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm very sorry, Mr Huntzberger. We did everything we could." The doctor told him and Logan could feel his world crashing around him.

_Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Huntzberger_

_1984-2014_

**A/N: So I'm not entirely sure if **_**anyone **_**will actually read this because it will be tucked away in cyberspace. I've really wanted to do this story for quite some time and now I have no exams, I'm going to be working on more than The Newspaper Room and the Maternity Ward. **

**I hope whoever reads this, enjoys it. **

**Please review too! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Six Feet Under. **

"_In the English language there are orphans and widows, but there is no word for the parent who loses a child." _–My Sister's Keeper by Jodi Picoult.

Ruth Fisher sat in the kitchen as she slowly ate her toast for breakfast. She thought of Nikolai and wondered whether he would ever get over her. They were apparently having a sexual relationship at the moment. David Fisher arrived in the kitchen and was followed shortly by Nate Fisher Junior.

"Hello Nate. Hello David." Ruth greeted her children and they said 'good morning' and sat down to join their mother. "David, how is your cop friend?" Ruth enquired in a quiet manner and David stiffened at the thought of his mother asking about his boyfriend.

"Um, Keith's fine. How's Nikolai?" David replied stiffly and he stood back up. Nate smiled at his awkward brother as he dug into his food.

"Nikolai is frustrated." Ruth replied monotonously before she turned to her elder son, Nate. However, he expected his mother's question and told her that Brenda was just fine. At that moment, Claire Fisher, Ruth's youngest child and only daughter arrived into the kitchen. She merely took an apple from the bowl on the kitchen bench and started to leave but Ruth called her back.

"Claire Fisher, won't you eat your breakfast before you go to school?" Ruth questioned and Claire held up the apple.

"I'm going to be late. I'll be home later." Claire told her family and she walked out to her green hearse to drive to school. Ruth sighed, not quite knowing how to deal wit her disconnected family. Before anyone else could start a conversation topic, the phone rang and Nate picked it up.

Nate: Fisher and Sons Funeral Home, Nate speaking. How may I help you?

Logan: Hey Nate, it's Logan.

Nate: Oh hey Logan. How's it going? What's it like at the East Coast? How are Rory and Lily?

Logan: I'm at Hartford Memorial. I was wondering if you could do me a huge favour? Please? I don't know who else to call.

Nate: Sure, what is it?

Logan: It's Rory. She's dead. We got into a car accident. Lily and I are alright but she's not.

Nate: Oh, I'm so sorry. Of course we'll arrange the funeral.

Logan: She'll want to be buried in Stars Hollow.

Nate: Stars Hollow? Where on earth is that?

Logan: It's a small town in Connecticut about 30 miles from Hartford. I know it's hard. You could probably embalm her in LA and ship her over to Stars Hollow.

Nate: Sure, we'll do it. Call if you need anything else.

Logan: Thanks, that's all I need. I'll put you in contact with her mother Lorelai Gilmore-Danes. They were really close.

Nate: Of course, I'm so sorry. Goodbye.

Logan: Yeah, bye.

Nate hung up the phone and sighed before he returned to the table.

"We have a funeral to plan," Nate announced to his brother and David smiled a little. It was always nice to know that _someone _enjoyed being an undertaker. Nate had only recently passed his undertaker exam and was finally qualified.

"Who was that on the phone?" His mother enquired.

"That was Logan Huntzberger. He's a friend of mine ever since he moved to San Francisco a few years ago with his wife. You know Logan; he's that young blonde boy. His wife, Rory, died in a car crash and Logan wants us to do the funeral. We have to do the funeral at somewhere called Stars Hollow. I wonder if we should all go there." Nate explained and Ruth's face lit up at the thought of a vacation.

"Can we do that? How will Rico be able to embalm her over there?" David asked and Nate shrugged.

"Maybe you and Rico can stay here and embalm her? Ruth, Claire and I can go over to this Stars Hollow place and prepare everything over there. What do you say Mom?" Nate asked his mother who quietly agreed.

"I think that sounds very sensible. Poor Logan. I always liked that boy. Rory was very beautiful too as is Lily. It's such a tragedy." Ruth said as she finished her breakfast. She cleared away the plates and started to wash up. Federico entered the Fisher house and greeted everyone in a cheerful manner before he headed downstairs to the basement where he worked.

"I suppose I should go tell him," David said and left the kitchen to follow Rico.

"I should call Logan and let him know what's going on." Nate said as he grabbed his phone and went to the living room. Ruth stood alone in the kitchen and held the tea towel tightly. Quietly she left for work at the flower shop.

MRG MRG MRG

Logan pulled a different rental car into the driveway of the Dragonfly Inn. Lily sat in the back seat because Logan did not want to take any chances with his daughter as well. Logan had never felt like this before. He felt so stressed and depressed. He couldn't believe that his beautiful Rory Gilmore was dead. He couldn't even process the thought.

"Are we here to see Grandma?" Lily's sweet voice asked. Logan looked back at her innocent smile. She was too young to understand the concept of death and everything that came with it. How could he tell her that her mother wasn't coming back? He knew that he had to be the one to tell Lorelai and that was tough enough. Logan sighed before he got out of the car and let his young daughter out too. Lily ran ahead of him into the Dragonfly Inn and Logan did not possess the energy to run after her. When he entered the Inn, he saw a delighted Lorelai Gilmore-Danes hugging his daughter. She had the widest smile he had seen ever since the bad news had been presented to him. Her happy expression made the task ahead that much harder.

"Hey Logan, you're getting a bit slow in your old age." Lorelai greeted with a smile and Logan barely changed his blank expression. Lorelai's smile fell when she noticed Logan's lack of reaction. "Where's Rory? Is she coming?" Lorelai enquired and when Logan was still silent, she gave Lily a book and she gestured for Logan to follow her outdoors.

"I'm so sorry Lorelai." Logan began but Lorelai was confused. She looked in the car, hoping to find her beautiful intelligent daughter. All she saw was an empty car.

"What happened?" Lorelai demanded and Logan looked down at the ground.

"Rory's dead," Logan whispered. Lorelai's eyes widened in shock at the news. The shock wore off and Lorelai smiled a little, thinking it was a sick joke. She knew that Logan liked to joke around every now and then. When his expression still didn't change, realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. He was not kidding.

"No, she can't be. I'm supposed to go first! I'm her mother! How could this happen?" Lorelai screamed and she suddenly started to sob uncontrollably.

"We got into a car accident and the other car hit Rory's side first. I'm so sorry but we do have Lily to think of." Logan explained but Lorelai continued to cry. She couldn't understand why he wasn't crying. Lorelai knew that Logan also loved Rory but he just seemed numb. Lorelai wiped away her tears and told Logan that she would go home with him and Lily. As Lorelai started to head back inside, Logan insisted on collecting Lily and informing Michel that she'd take the rest of the day off.

Lorelai was silent for the entire short car trip from the Dragonfly Inn to her house, yet she still insisted on driving. Logan tried to keep Lily calm and quiet but Lorelai didn't notice when her granddaughter made a peep. She quietly pulled into the driveway and exited the car to go into her house. Logan tried to keep up with her and control Lily at the same time. When he entered the house, Lorelai was nowhere to be seen. Cautiously, Logan walked towards Rory's old bedroom. He sighed when he found Lorelai sitting on Rory's bed, crying. Logan felt Lily tugging on his pants and he reached down to pick her up.

"Daddy, why Grandma crying?" Lily asked in that sweet innocent voice that had kept Logan stable all this time.

"Your grandma is very sad. Lily, will you play with your toys in the living room so Grandma and I can talk?" Lily had very little choice in the matter but agreed anyway while Logan was carrying her to the living room. He'd hoped to take Lorelai out of her daughter's bedroom. It even pained him to see her room, let alone be in it. Logan headed back to Lorelai to find that she was still crying on the bed. Logan slowly stepped into Rory Gilmore's old bedroom and he sat next to his mother-in-law. Logan placed a comforting hand on Lorelai's shoulder but she mostly ignored him as she sobbed.

"I called Nate Fisher. He's a friend of mine and his family has a funeral home. They're the best in the business and he's agreed to bury Rory here in Stars Hollow. I wouldn't dream of doing anything different. She was loved here." Logan explained and Lorelai turned to him before laughing.

"You have a _friend _who's an undertaker?" Lorelai questioned as she laughed quietly. Logan nodded and figured that this was either progress or insanity. He would've preferred the former. Logan knew that Lorelai might never get over her daughter's death because she was something else; Rory was special. After a minute, Lorelai stopped laughing and fell back into sobbing uncontrollably. Logan led her out of Rory's bedroom and towards the living room where Lily was playing like an angel. He closed the door on his way out to the other end of the house.

"I need your help to tell Lily, please." Logan whispered and Lorelai nodded sadly. It was hard to disappoint such an innocent face. Logan and Lorelai sat down on the couch and kneeled over closer to Lily's height.

"Lily, sweetie," Logan said and her face snapped up at him with a bright smile. "I have to tell you something bad about Mommy." Logan started and Lily's smile disappeared.

"Why is Mommy still at hospital?" Lily asked innocently. Lorelai decided to help out at this point.

"This is something you're not going to be able to understand for some time but your Mommy's not coming back." Lorelai tried to explain but Lily's expression didn't change.

"Did she die?" Lily asked and Lorelai wondered how she could be so calm. She was positive that Lily had inherited Rory's and Logan's intelligence. Possibly even Jess' if Rory's comments on his intellect were anything to go by. Logan nodded in response. "What happens after you die?" Lily asked and Lorelai decided to join in again.

"Well, you go on a long vacation where you get to meet famous people. There's also food and it is basically the best place ever. You can only go there when you're ready but no one knows when they're ready." Lorelai tried to explain before she took Lily on her lap and began to make up a story about what had happened to her daughter. Logan sat back and watched the interaction between grandmother and granddaughter. Losing Rory was probably the worst thing that had ever happened to him but how would Lorelai cope with losing her _daughter_? Logan could only imagine that pain and decided that he would protect Lily for as long as he was alive.

MRG MRG MRG

David Fisher arrived down in the basement where the dead bodies were worked on. Federico did most of the work but David helped out a lot, especially before Nate came back when their father died at Christmas time. When he arrived, Rico was preparing for finishing the slight touch ups on a dead body. There was a funeral that afternoon.

"Listen Rico, we're going to have another body here soon. She's a young woman in her mid-twenties. She recently died and we'll need to embalm her and then take her to Connecticut." David explained and Rico nodded.

"What's the damage?" Rico asked with a wide smile. He'd always loved his job.

"I don't know yet. She died in a serious car crash. Do you know Logan Huntzberger? He moved here a few years ago." David explained and Rico informed his employer that he had heard of Logan Huntzberger, everyone in America had. "It's his wife. She's a journalist at the San Francisco Chronicle." David said and Rico's face fell.

"Are you serious? That's fucking messed up. Logan does have deep pockets though." Rico shrugged at the fact that this funeral would cost a fortune and Rico knew that they would get a lot of money. Everyone always paid a lot of money for funerals but hardly anyone had the amount of money that the Huntzbergers had. They were one of the richest families in America and Mitchum was the biggest newspaper magnet ever. Rico got down to work on the current body.

"So, Ruth, Nate and Claire are all going to go to Stars Hollow to prepare for the funeral over there. I've been told to stay behind and help you." David explained and Rico shrugged as he focused on the body. David decided to let him be and went to the funeral area.

He found Nate finishing a conversation between him and Logan Huntzberger. The family knew Logan and Rory quite well. They always visited when they came to LA. Nate had met Logan and Rory on one of their trips to LA from San Francisco. They were on Hollywood Avenue looking at a star when Logan accidently bumped into Nate and Brenda. Rory had been three months pregnant at the time. Logan apologised and they claimed that they were lost. Nate and Logan started chatting. They were instant friends. Brenda and Rory talked a little but had never truly 'hit it off' like Logan and Nate. Logan and Nate had kept in touch and Logan and Rory had always visited the Fisher home when they went to Los Angeles. Claire had thought them too happy about life whereas everyone else enjoyed their lively company.

David sat down by his older brother in the funeral home. He was afraid to say anything. Nate and Logan were great friends and now his wife had died. David realised that he didn't have to say anything at all because Nate turned to him rather than waiting.

"I was just letting Logan know that we were heading to Stars Hollow soon. Apparently he's already there comforting Rory's mother." Nate explained but David stared straight ahead of him, imagining the pain that they were going through, imagining the pain he would go through if he ever lost Keith.

"What kind of town is called fucking Stars Hollow?" David questioned and Nate shrugged his shoulders.

"It's in Connecticut. I don't think we've ever had to organise a funeral so far away." Nate stated and David turned to him.

"So, why are we?" He questioned and Nate explained that Logan's wife had grown up there and that was where her family was. Nate also knew that Logan really wanted his friends there and to organise their funeral. As Nate and David sat quietly on the couch, staring into space and contemplating the pain that Logan was going through and whether it would be the same if Keith or Brenda died, they did not notice their customers come in. One of them had to cough for their attention and David's head snapped up.

"Hello, how may we help you?" David asked in his usual stiff manner. It took him a moment to recognise that she was their current grieving client. Nate, however, remained on the couch until she left. The thoughts of losing Brenda were circling his mind but not nearly as much as if Brenda lost _him_. Nate had hated that car accident with Brenda because it had revealed a hidden brain disease. He'd tried to keep it a secret but it was coming out slowly but surely. He hadn't told Brenda yet nor the rest of his family. How would Brenda cope with losing him? They were engaged now and he knew that his early death would come to a surprise. The scariest part was that said early death could happen anywhere, anytime. While David was talking quietly to the grieving woman, Nate inadvertently grabbed his car keys and left the funeral home. He could hear his brother calling out to him but Nate just ignored him and drove to Brenda's house. When he reached her house, he pulled into the driveway. Nate suddenly remembered that it was midday and she would probably be giving someone a shiatsu massage. That didn't matter to him as he simply barged through into the house. Brenda was, indeed, giving a young woman a massage. He remembered her as Brenda's new friend. She saw the expression on Nate's face and quietly excused herself. Nate turned away to allow this Melissa to change into clothes. He could hear her quiet laugh at his reaction. Nate thought it was anything but hilarious. Working with death everyday had always forced Nate and his brother to reflect on their mortality. Melissa passed Nate and left Brenda's house without another word. Nate turned around to face his fiancée as she washed her hands from the oil.

"Hi Nate. Was there a particular reason you came over in the middle of the day to disrupt my work?" Brenda asked and irritation started to boil in him.

"I need to talk you." Nate told her and she left the kitchen to sit on the couch in front of Nate.

"Okay, talk." She told him and Nate sat on a chair opposite her. It was now or never that he could tell her about the AVM.

"I-" Nate started and panic swelled inside of him. Brenda watched him expectantly. She groaned and said: "What the fuck is it Nate?"

"I have to leave LA for a while. I have to go to Stars Hollow to prepare a funeral." Nate told her, which wasn't a lie at all. This was something new for both of them. Brenda laughed out loud at the name of the town until an idea dawned on her.

"You're breaking up with me? Why the fuck would you do something so fucking stupid Nate? Is this your fucking commitment issues you told me about? I have fucking commitment issues. We can work this out!" Brenda's voice grew louder with each argument and Nate just sat and watched her anger.

"I'm not breaking up with you. Talk about jumping to fucking conclusions. I have to go to Stars Hollow in Connecticut to organise a funeral! That's my fucking job! That's my fucking life!" Nate stood as he shouted to his fiancée. Brenda shook her head in disbelief.

"Fuck you, Nate." Brenda said and walked away from him, deeper into her house. Nate followed her.

"There really is a place called Stars Hollow in Connecticut! Look it up on your fucking computer! I have to go organise Rory's funeral!" Nate shouted at her as he followed her through the house. The familiar name seemed to stop her and she spun around to face Nate. Shock was written all over her face and Nate sighed when he realised that he'd finally convinced her. He still wasn't lying to her. "I have to go organise Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger's funeral because she died the other day in a car crash and Logan wants me to take care of the funeral. She wanted to be buried in Stars Hollow because that's where she grew up. I came over to tell you this rather than leaving without you knowing. Are you satisfied now?" Nate explained and both their anger subsided.

"Rory's dead?" Brenda questioned again. She had liked Rory and thought her an intelligent girl but they hadn't really _clicked_. "Oh my fucking God. I should go to her funeral."

"Why? Didn't you hate her?" Nate asked and Brenda shook her head.

"No, I never _hated _her. I just never got along with her as much as you and Logan did." Brenda justified and Nate accepted it.

"You could come with Mom, Claire and I or you could come later with Rico and David." Nate suggested and Brenda pondered on travelling across the other side of the country with Nate's mother who seemed to hate her after what had almost happened in the funeral parlour. She decided that it would be best to go with Rico and David and take a book along.

"I think I'll come with Rico and David. I really want to see what kind of town Stars Hollow is. Who names a town Stars fucking Hollow?" Brenda questioned out loud and Nate smiled at her.

"They must've been high. I'll call you and prepare you for what the town is like." Nate promised her and kissed Brenda on the lips before leaving her house.

MRG MRG MRG

Lorelai mourned for the rest of the day while she watched Lily play. She firmly believed that she was glued to the couch forever and nothing could be done about it. The tears wouldn't stop flowing from Lorelai's brilliant blue eyes. Lorelai glanced over to the clock and saw that it was around 7pm. She had promised to take Logan and Lily to Luke's Diner for dinner. It was a little later for Lily than she'd promised but Lorelai found herself unable to leave the house. Going to Luke's would mean encountering various Stars Hollow members who had probably already seen Logan and would ask where Rory was. Lorelai knew that she wouldn't be able to control her emotions and so she called Luke and he said he was on his way and bringing food. There was a knock at the door and Lily turned towards her grandmother and said: "Grandma! There is someone at the door!" Lorelai wiped away her tears and put on a brave face for her one and only grandchild. She'd have to take care of this one because she was all that was left of Rory Gilmore. Lorelai stood up and walked over to the door. Lily, excited for company, ran ahead of her but she couldn't reach the door handle. Lorelai laughed a little as she opened the door. Standing at the door was the most beautiful sight Lorelai had ever seen: Luke standing there and holding food. He noticed immediately Lorelai's red eyes but decided not to question it because Lily was there.

"Hey, how was your day? I thought you were going to come by the diner with the family." Luke greeted and Lorelai felt unable to speak. She was going to go there with Logan, Lily and _Rory._ She felt the well inside her bubbling again and tears sprang at her eyes once again. Lorelai had never realised that she could cry this much and thought her tear ducts would stop working long ago. He set out the food on the table and Lorelai simply sat down and watched her granddaughter, looking for specks of Rory past that innocent face. Lorelai slowly ate her cheeseburger while her granddaughter babbled away happily about life in San Francisco and their 'Fishy' friends as she affectionately called them. Lorelai had to laugh at that and her innocence. Luke finally noticed Logan's absence and Lorelai explained that he had gone ahead to the Dragonfly Inn to eat dinner there and go straight to bed. Luke and Lorelai continued to eat in silence; the only noise was Lily's babbling.

After dinner, Luke set Lily down to bed in Rory's room. Lorelai excused this for now and knew that once he knew, he'd never enter that room again. Lorelai had no idea what she'd do with Rory's stuff. Her books, her music, her College paraphernalia and pictures. Would she keep it? Should she give it away? Would Jess want her books? Jess… although the name of that guy sent shivers down her spine, she knew that he loved her and always would. Lorelai started to make a list of all the people she had to tell the bad news to: The town, Jess, Christopher, Richard and Emily. With each name written down, Lorelai imagined the difficulty it would be to tell them something like this. Rory was loved. Luke arrived into the living room once Lily was asleep. He placed a caring arm around his wife and she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat back comfortably on the couch and Lorelai released all the tears that she had held on to since Luke arrived home.

"Rory's dead." Lorelai said simply and began to sob uncontrollably. Luke thought back on this. How could such a beautiful girl that he had watched grow up be dead before them? Such tragedy couldn't be possible. Tears started to spring at Luke's eyes now and they eventually rolled down his cheeks. He had to stay strong for his wife although he knew that he would be blubbering if he let himself like at her graduation from Chilton. Memories of Rory Gilmore began to haunt them both and they cried as well as comforted each other.

MRG MRG MRG

Meanwhile, back at the Dragonfly Inn, Logan Huntzberger sat down on the large bed and slowly took his shoes off. He was exhausted. It had been a big day for him. Finally arriving in Stars Hollow, giving Lorelai the worst news ever and holding back his tears because he was supposed to stay strong for Lily. He wasn't staying strong for her now. She had wanted to stay with Lorelai and Luke and Logan couldn't blame her. His usual cheery manner had completely vanished ever since the doctor told him that Rory was dead. He still couldn't believe it. Rory Gilmore was dead. He'd asked Fisher and Sons to arrange her funeral from the other side of the country. What was he thinking? Logan lay back on the bed and started to drift to sleep. Images of Rory flooded his mind and his eyes suddenly opened. Logan quickly sat up and his mind span from the sudden movement. Still feeling dizzy a minute later, he lay back down on the bed. He couldn't deal with this anymore. He needed to get away from all of this. The funeral would be organised and he wouldn't have to do a thing. He gave Nate Lorelai's contact details and he wouldn't be needed. Lorelai could handle spending some time with Lily and Logan needed a break. He had never been so depressed in his life. Logan had always tried to keep parties and girls in his life. Rory had made him consider becoming an exclusive boyfriend because she was sick of being 'one of the many.' The last time he remembered feeling so down was when he lost millions of dollars in that website investment. The bad news had been given to him on his birthday and Logan had tried to escape it except knowing that he'd have to face it sooner or later kept him inside that apartment. All he was doing was hiding from the world but he knew as long as he had Rory by his side, everything was going to be okay. That was why he proposed to her and she had accepted. He knew that he couldn't stay here in this hotel room. There would be maids and Lorelai coming to check up on him. Rory wasn't here either. He'd have to get on with life without her. Would he ever fall in love again? Logan had no idea. All he knew was that he had to get away from the grief and depression. Stars Hollow was a happy place although it would be filled with depression once the news had reached the Gossip Mill. He wanted his life to be filled with fun and parties. There were two people he could always count on for that. Before Logan had the opportunity to sneak away from life's problems, he had fallen asleep. Memories of Rory Gilmore and their time together haunted his dreams as he slept fitfully that night.

**A/N: Okay, I was a little uninspired for this story but then I just wrote and wrote. Thank you to Summer2391 for reviewing! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I forgot to mention in the latest chapter of NRMW that I had started this story. **

**Please review!**** I know it's a sad story but what story with Six Feet Under would be happy? **


End file.
